


Return

by random_plots



Series: A Long Road Ahead [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies), The Lost Boys: The Thirst, The Lost Boys: The Tribe
Genre: Blood Drinking, Canon Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Killing, M/M, awkward frogs, refernces to killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:48:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_plots/pseuds/random_plots





	1. Chapter 1

"You complete dumbass." Sam muttered too himself as he threw a leg over his bike and started the motor. "Why can't you get a therapist like a normal person, but noooo. Edgar Frog has to be a freaking hero and take on a fucking Alpha on his own."

He gunned it, taking to the road at a speed that didn't fail to get him noticed by the cops and he didn't care. Flying would take to long and he had a good 60 miles to cover to get to his idiot of a friend. Honestly, he'd known Edgar wasn't in a good place, but suicidal? 

As he drove he heard the sirens start, and ignored them, weaving through the traffic and leaving the police behind and hitting highway. It was still early, the sun having set less than 2 hours before so the roads were still pretty full. Horns sounded and more that once someone swerved out of the way. 

He lost the police cars pretty quick, and within the hour he had pushed the bike hard enough that he'd probably have to replace something in the engine, as a weird crunching sound made itself known in the final twenty minutes. Once he hit sand, he followed the ears. The music coming from off shore was loud and obnoxious and-

He saw sensed some close, a Halfling. Maybe someone who could get him in to the rave, or at least tell him who was doing this. But Sam's none beating heart nearly started again when he saw who it was.

Alan Frog, standing on the edge of the tarmac and looking off into the distance. He wore his beret, and white eyes glowed as they stared ahead. Sam licked his lips. He looked amazing. Sam always knew vamphood would suit him but this...this was something else. He closed his eyes a moment, then took off at a run. Sam had no clue what he was doing for a moment, but then saw those feet leave the ground. Half vampires couldn't fly all that well, and Alan's shaky flight made him want to laugh. Then it died, because Alan being here meant one thing.

Edgar had gotten himself into some deep shit.

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

The place thrummed with power. More vampires than Sam had ever seen in his life were going insane, some Halflings barely turned, others who had made their first kills that very night and older vampires who'd followed the stories of blood and power.

Including one who knew who he was. Sam hadn't seen him, and the attack that sent him flying into the wall came unseen.

"Samuel Emerson. And here was me thinking you were dead." The nameless Red head said. 

"And here was me not having a clue who you are." Sam stayed down, feigning a worse injury than he actually had. He held his ribs, his finger sliding into the hidden pocket that held that held a carbon fibre stake he'd stolen from Edgar years before.

"You know, your teeth are gonna fetch me a pretty high bounty. Your the last of the blood line, you know that?"

"You know. if I ever find out who my master was, I'm gonna piss on his grave."

"Oh, oh that's hilarious." The guy laughed, tossing back his head, "You don't, you don't fucking know whose blood is in your veins, do you?"

Sam staggered, leaning against the wall as the guy got closer, claws out and grinning like a lunatic. "You know the master already Sammy boy." he stopped in front of him, just out of range. "You helped kill him, remember?"

"I've helped kill a lot of vamps pal."

"But he was your first master." Another step and Sam was ready to strike.

"Or at least your grampa did. Or so the story goes."

Sam froze. No. There was no way.

His shock must have shown because Laughing boy downright pissed himself. 

"Holy shit, you really didn't know? Last of the Maxwell Tribe or clan or whatever the fuck they call us now, and he's got no clue who he is."

Her crouched, getting within inches of Sam's face, hand raising for another strike. As much as Sam w2ould have loved to know more, he had Frog's to save, and sent his stake straight into the vampires heart. He screeched, blood exploding from the wound as he twisted and screamed until he sagged and dropped. He bled until there was nothing but skin and bone, and then just dust. 

He stood up straight, leaning against the fence for a second before he began head towards the main stage, just in time to watch Edgar and Alan drive their swords through DJ's chest.

Then it was confusion and shouting and some brunette chic practically declared undying love for Edgar before he ran off to hunt the 'Alpha'. 

Sam took the long route, finding himself stuck in fence maze as he tried to track the frogs, and by the time he found them, he thought he was too late. 

Alan, under the control of Peter was killing Edgar, He pinned him, hand tight around his throat as-

He soaked Peter. Sam was just as confused as the Alpha until the Latin started. Peter made an aborted attempt to attack, but Edgar knew the blessing well, and spoke it so quickly even a vampire couldn't stop his end.

Safe, they were safe, and more importantly Human.

"Fang check." The Dumb asses said, and he hid his laugh as he leaned against the damn fencing. The two hugged, and Sam could feel the relief coming of the two. 

They left, and he kept himself hidden. The vampires that had turned either tried to attack and were killed, or ran. The Halflings that were suddenly human again were either crying in relief or wondering what the hell they took to cause such a trip. They made their way out the Warehouse, limping and smiling freer than Sam had seen Edgar smile in a long while. Alan almost had a damn spring in his step, which was pretty funny to see to be honest.

Then Sam had to watch as the girl, Zoe, flung herself at Edgar. He stood awkwardly, his arm half around her as Alan smirked and averted his gaze whilst his brother tried not to blush himself to death.

It was then that Sam noticed something about her, something that he should have noticed sooner, but had been too distracted. 

The Lovely Zoe wasn't human.


	2. Chapter Two

"It's your own damn fault." Edgar said, trying not to laugh at his brothers misery. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep on the beach."

"It's not like I meant to." Alan snapped, and shifted his weight again. His right should and the back of his neck hurt, the camomile lotion doing nothing for his sun burn. "Where the nearest Pharmacy?"

"End of the street. Just grab an analgesic or something. Numb the area." Edgar pulled up to the sidewalk. "I'll grab supplies, then meet me at the Bookener. Zoe said she has something to show us."

Alan nodded, jumping out the truck and heading towards the pharmacy as Edgar went into the hardware store. He had 12 ready shaped boards that just needed to be varnished and waxed before he could sell them, having managed to find a store willing to buy his stuff. He'd always had a good rep for his boards back in Santa Carla, but Luna Bay was tiny, and with his previous buyers dead, it had been hard finding places to sell his wears. But Apparently in San Cazador there usual supplier was MIA so they needed someone new before the Tourist season really picked up. 

Plus he needed more wood for stakes. Though killing the Alpha had save a lot of humans from turning, a shit tonne had still been unable to keep from making their first kills. The previous night the two of them had taken out 5 new vampires, all made because of the 'Thirst'. Most had left the town, fleeing back to where ever they had come from which led to more problems.

But Alan put those aside a he entered the pharmacy, the bell tickling above his head. He was still finding it weird going into normal stores, buying more than just Taxidermy supplies and the occasional beer.

"How can I help you?" the middle aged woman behind the till asked.

"Yeah, what have you got for sun burn that actually works?"

Five minutes later he was out the store with a tub of green goop for his sunburn and joined Edgar outside the Hardware store. They headed towards the Bookener.

The store was empty save for Zoe, who was organising the Aquaman comics and scowling.

"I swear to god if one more person puts these back in the wrong place I'll-"

"Hey Zoe."

She jumped, turned and smiled wide at Edgar, and Alan had to fight the urge to roll his eyes.

"You said you had something for us?" he asked, and Zoe's smile disappeared.

"Yeah, its not good." she put down the comics and headed to the back of the store, pretending to be showing them products, "You know the care home on Pike's Street."

"Yeah."

"They had several what they thought was an illness sweeping through. Like the flu or something but..." 

"But what Zoe?" Edgar asked, already knowing the answer.

"All the sick people vanished last night. They started getting sick the night after the rave. I'm going there later to check on my 'Grandma', I need one of you guys to hang out outside in case I need a rescue."

"I can do that." Edgar said, a little too fast. 

Alan did roll his eyes then. "Okay, and I'll head back home. I've got Bob Cat that need stuffing and a delivery from Klaus this after noon."

Edgar gave him a confused look. "Why's Klaus sending you a package."

"He thinks he's found a way to capture Vampires on cameras. If he has, we might finally have a way to document their deaths, or at least their abilities."

"Neat." Zoe said. "Okay, so I finish hear in an hour, do you want to hang around til then."

"Can't, have to give Alan a ride home." Edgar said "But I can be back by 3."

"Its a da-plan." Zoe quickly righted, blushing as Edgar gave a lopsided smile.

Alan mentally sighed.

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

Alan's place looked different now it was open in the daytime. The shutters were up. letting people see in, and showing off a couple of the bigger pieces Alan had been able to keep when the owner's hadn't paid their bills. Edgar always got freaked out by the Boar in the main window. He swore its eye followed him whenever he walked past the damn thing.

"So You want me to meet you later if this Old folks home thing plays out?" Alan asked, unlocking the side door and leading the way down to the work room. "Or do you want some alone time with Zoe." he looked over his shoulder just in time to watch Edgar flush bright red. He laughed, shaking his head and making a beeline for the coffee maker.

"You had better be there. If they have gone vamp, I am not dealing with them alone. And Zoe might have some skills, but she's still new to all this." Edgar said, ignoring the 'alone time' comment. "I really hope they just went to the hospital. I don't want to face of against a bunch of Geriatric vampires."

"Yeah." Alan poured two cups, one into a mug, the other into a travel cup for Edgar, and dumped three sugars into it. "We lucked out in killing Peter. It's bad enough the number of baby vamps made at those freaking raves. Can you imagine how high that number would have been if he'd gotten away."

Edgar shuddered, "I try not to think about that. I got the word out about the population increase."

"Think it will do any good." 

"Honestly? No." Edgar excepted the travel cup, "There had to have been a few hundred at the raves he threw the past two weeks, and the one DJ had on the blood moon? Must been nearly a thousand of them. If only a quarter of them turned, that 250 new vampires out there, no clue how to clean up after themselves and stop who they bite from rising." he stared down at his cup. "Or worse, another DJ who wants to play Alpha and tried to raise another army."

Another DJ. Alan didn't want to think about that. He sighed heavily, and decided to direct his attention at something they could deal with. "I'm gonna get a head start on that BOB Cat. Once you've got concrete evidence on the vampires, call me."

"I will." Edgar said and downed the last of his coffee, "And get to the god damn DMV. I am not driving you around forever."

Alan nodded and headed to his work shop's fridge, where the bob cat was waiting. "Call when you know for sure." he opened the fridge, and turned to give his brother a grin, "Or if you need pointers. When was your last date? 92, or 93?"

He ducked behind the fridge door as a cup came sailing at him.

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

Zoe was waiting outside the store when Edgar arrived, and shivering in the breeze. The wind was picking up and the sky was filling with clouds. There was bad weather coming.

As Edgar pulled to a stop she hurried to the other side of the truck, clambering in and pulling a note pad from her bag, "We need to use the back entrance, that's where visitors are supposed to go. We're visiting-" she squinted at the paper. "Martha Giles. She an old teacher of mine. She thinks I'm writing a story on the treatment of the elderly, so is agreeing to say I'm here grand daughter."

"Nice. What's' the code if you spot something?"

"I'll text you to go get milk. Then you can call Alan and we can work from there."

Edgar gave her a look. "Why 'get milk'."

Zoe looked a little embarrassed, "Well, he's kind of pale."

Edgar snorted, "He's spent five years in a basement."

They fell into an awkward silence, then, neither really knowing what to say. The journey to the Care home was mercifully short, so she hopped out and he went to park up on the next street, facing the beach so it looked like he was enjoying the view.  
Zoe went through the visitors desk, and was led along to her old teacher.

Mrs Giles hadn't changed all that much in ten years. She' retired the year Zoe had graduated, A few extra lines around the eyes and she was settled into a wheel chair to get around, but still the same bright blue eyes and kind smile.

"Zoe dear! How are you!" she said and excepted a hug, "It's so good you could come!"

The nurse left then, scurrying off back to the desk. 

"So, what did you want to know dear. The awful cheap food, the under funded day room or the fact I have to a bathroom." 

"Actually it was residents health." Zoe said, We've heard that some residents are being left to suffer when they should be in hospital care." Zoe explained," Like how some of the people here haven't been seen in a few days, but their families haven't been told what's happened. Like maybe their sick, but their not being told.."

Mrs Giles eyes lit up, happy to have news to spill. "OHH! Yes. Margaret, who lives two rooms down, got shuffled off to the infirmary on Monday morning, and hasn't been allowed any visitors! I tried yesterday by they wouldn't let me in. The George from..." she went on and on, listing the names of six residents who'd gone to the infirmary since the weekend. She also went on about the way they had to get their shots in winter like a line up of kids, the fact they kept changing the disinfectant and how bad it smelt and that she really need to deal with the shared shower situation. Thern she was back on her friends 'illnesses' "And its very odd Zoe dear, because the infirmary was only built to hold 5 people at a time!"

Zoe nodded along, then smiled and asked, "Is there a visitors rest room." 

"Oh, down the hall and just around the corner. Big sign. " Mrs Giles said, "Would you like some tea, I can brew a cup whilst your gone."

"That would be lovely Mrs-Grandma."

Zoe left the room gratefully, and as she turned the corner for the bathroom, carefully scented the air.

She didn't like using her...gifts unless she had too, and this was one such occasion. She breathed deep, taking in the awful scents of chemical cleaners, rooms long lived in and-

Blood. The faint, unmistakable odour of blood recently spilt. An under that, the smell of vampire. 

"Shit." she muttered.

X X X X X X X X X X

The video was a dud. Alan could make out a vague, almost shadow where the vampires supposedly were, but it could easily be explained away as a shadow of blur on the lens. 

He let Klaus know, and then finished de skinning the bob cat. He could deal with the preservation in the morning. Until then, he needed to prep. He was still getting used to hunting again. The battle at the rave had been a close call. Too close. 

He looked down at his hand, the tiny cut still visible, caused by punching Edgar in the face and catching a tooth. He still couldn't believe how closed he'd come to killing his brother. No matter how hard he'd tried to fight, his will was nothing compared to the Master's. Edgar had said not to worry about it, brushing the entire thing off like it was nothing, but Alan still couldn't shake the guilt. 

Gathering his weapons, he packed his bag and went to wait outside the store. The sun was starting to set now, and the wind was picking up, bad weather making itself known. By the time Edgar got to him, the sun was just dipping below the horizon. As they drove, he didn't notice the car swiftly trying to catch up with them.


	3. Chapter Three

Sam was pretty sure Zoe was a werewolf. He'd followed her, trying to figure out the smell, the movement. Eventually he just started guessing, until one night when a group of dicks with a dog had tried menacing her. The optimum word being tried. The dog had taken one sniff and started to back away, going so far as to roll over and show its neck and belly. She'd laughed, the men too confused by the animals behaviour to bother going after he. 

A little deduction and werewolf seemed the most logical option. So he was careful, making sure to keep out of range of her nose.

Hopefully tonight's hunt would also masks his scent, as the three went into the to care home of death. 

It was vampires. One of the nurses had been at the rave, and from the looks of it was roosting in the care homes basement during the day, coming out at night to feed. Her victims had now joined her in the basement, and to be honest Sam didn't know how many were in there. 

The Frog van was a block down to avoid a parking fine, and walked the rest of the way. They walked slow, chatting like they were just a couple of friends out for a stroll. They turned the corner for the care home, where Mrs Giles was waiting to sneak them in to 'search for evidence'.

He followed, easily mesmerising a Nurse into letting him before keeping to the corners and shadows. He'd left his jacket in the car, because hiding on the low ceilings wouldn't be easy if he had a coat tails hanging loose. He followed, and after a few moments froze.

"Fuck."

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

Zoe could smell the un dead, and a head of her Edgar slowed, gripped his stake tighter. 

"Something's here." he whispered, "I can feel it."

Ahead of them was a door, open and leading to a patients room. They flattened themselves against the wall.

Edgar crept forward, carefully looking into the room, and grimacing at what he saw. Leaning over a woman in her sixties was a woman wearing a nurses uniform, but her feet were bare and her toe nails clawed and sharp. 

He pulled out of site and turned to his brother. He lifted his hand and raised a single finger. Alan nodded, and then Edgar turned back to the door, rolling his shoulders before moving through the door way, keeping to his toes to make as little noise as possible. The vampire didn't hear him, too obsessed with her meal. 

Her bought down the stake, the impact jolting through him as the metal went through bone and muscle. The vamp froze, pulling back from her victim and tried to push away from the bed and up to the ceiling, but only succeeded in driving the stake deeper, breaching the wall of her heart and she started to convulse, shaking and twitching and letting Edgar know to get away quick.

He got to the safety of the doors edge just as she exploded into gory chunks, splattering the room and some of the hallway.

"uhh," Zoe mouthed, turning away from the blood. "that's degusting."

Alan shrugged and shook his head, and pointed up to a door ahead, slightly ajar. 

They advanced, but Zoe stopped them, her hearing picking up more than just there breathing, but the sound o movement. "do you hear that?"

It took the a second, then they did, a slow creak that repeated every few seconds and both men knew it well. Edgar looked to the ceiling, back the way they had just come and-

"Shit!" he snapped, not bothering to keep his voice quiet. "Retreat. Now!" he said, grabbing Zoe's hand and Alan's shirt, heading for the next hallway that would take them back towards Mrs Giles room through the day room.. Zoe asked no questions, instead gripping Edgar's hand and running with him. 

Alan risked a look behind them and felt his stomach drop. 

There had to be at least a dozen of them crawling along the ceiling, moving towards them. He drove his free hand into the pocket and grabbed his holy water spray, speeding up as they hit the day room and-

Two vampires were in there, feeding on a nurse. They looked up at the trio, One elderly lady in a nightdress, the other a delivery driver who must have been caught whilst on the job. 

"Damn It." Alan said, and unsheathed a machete that he handed to Zoe, and then took up his stake. For a split second, he missed his strength, his speed that was now lost, but shoved those thoughts swiftly from his brain. He could do fine as a human.

"Go for the necks if you can. Others' wise aim to do big damage and we'll finish it." Edgar told Zoe, and she nodded. As a modern women she should probably be insulted, but considering she was scared shitless, surrounded by vampires and wasn't sure if she could use her strength without being noticed, she was a little nervous. 

The vampires behind them came through the door, and it wasn't just patients. There was a janitor, a kitchen worker and several nurses. 

A grandma in a pink floral dress rushed them, only two fangs in her gummy mouth and ran straight into a face of holy water, and she screeched before Alan ended her. Behind him Edgar had engaged one of the dayroom vampire whilst Zoe swung her machete with vigour before they were forced into a circle formation to keep the vamps off their vamps. It didn't take any of them long to realise how much trouble they were in.

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

18\. 18 baby vamps in the damn basement. One nurse turned three of the residents, then those four had turned another four, and then -it made his head hurt, and as he ripped his way through the vampires he really wished DJ X was still alive so he could kill the dumb ass all over again. By the time he cleared the hallway, the dayroom was in chaos. 

Ash and blood and gore was everywhere, and Alan was fighting off a janitor as Zoe tried to take its head off. Edgar was bleeding from a gash on his head, but they were doing alright. Until Sam spotted two on the ceiling. 

One was a UPS guy, the other a old man in his panamas. They moved fast and before anyone knew it, they were on Alan and Zoe.

"No!" Edgar yelled, attacking with renewed strength but not enough. Ala was flung across the room and didn't get up, Zoe lost her weapon and Edgar was suddenly against the wall, trapped.

Sam wasted no time. He dragged Edgar's assailant away from him and ripped his head clean off, then turned to Zoe, who stood in shock. Sam handed her the machete, leaning in close and whispering "Don't try anything Wolf."

She froze up, meeting his gaze and realising that he knew, and took the machete, turning on the UPS guy and with a harder than a human should be able to swing move, took off his head. He started to melt, and Sam rushed off to save Alan. He got there in time to see fangs try to descend upon the other Frogs neck. Or at least try, and he plunged a stake into the vampires chest, and knelt next to Alan to check he was okay. He had a nasty bump on his head, but was otherwise okay.

Sam took a moment to really look at Alan for the first time in years. He'd cut his hair since getting his humanity back, but hadn't lost the paleness. There was an awful lot of red which Sam guessed was sunburn, which made him smile. Probably spending to much time on the beach, making up for the years lost in that dank basement. 

"Is he okay?" Edgar said, kneeling next to them and checking his brother over. 

"Unconscious. Will probably be concussed in the morning." he said, and slipped his hand under Alan's shoulders and knees. "All the vamps are dead, we batter get out of here. The bodies will be dust by morning, so lets go." He stood and lifted Alan easily, and for a second Edgar wanted to complain, but didn't. Instead he went to Zoe to make sure she was alright, and after straightening up some of the room , then left. Apart form the dead vampires, there wasn't a lot of damage to the room. 

The journey to the truck was quiet, and Zoe had no clue what was going on. This vampire, some blonde with very bright fashion sense for a vampire, had come in and saved them. Well, saved Edgar. She had a feeling he didn't really care about her. 

Edgar took her to the side, looking back at the blonde that was carefully settling his brother into a car she hadn't seen before.

"Look, I'll drive you home, explain things, but just give me a minute to deal with Sam." he said, and she was suddenly she was even more confused. According to the little she knew about Edgar's past and friends, Sam was dead, and dead by Edgar's hand. 

She watched him talk with Sam, then the two separated and Edgar motioned for her to get in the truck. 

"So....what was that."

"That," Edgar gave a heavy sigh snd shook his head, "That was a long story Zoe."

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

He dropped her off at her apartment, and she watched as his truck turned the corner before heading inside. Once safely in her apartment, she leaned against the door and took several deep breaths.

Samuel Emerson was alive and Edgar was helping him. Or at the very least keeping his mouth shut whilst the vampire did whatever he was doing. It made no sense, but the way Edgar's voice had changed, losing some of its gruffness, a softness coming to his eyes she had never seen before. There was regret there, more to the story than he was explaining, but she didn't push for more.

But she had more things to worry about. Sam knew. He knew what she was, and hadn't said anything, which wasn't good. She had been worried Alan would figure out what she was, but he'd been to hyped of the power resonating through that warehouse to pick out one unfamiliar smell. He hadn't realised what she was. But Sam had known pretty fast.

She had no clue what the vampire had planned, but she was pretty certain it wasn't anything bad for Edgar. Everything about the way Sam had acted around him looked casual and friendly, but his scent and vibe had screamed 'stay away'. Protective and territorial. Zoe would have to step real careful until she knew what game he was playing.

VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV VvvV

Edgar got back to his trailer to find Sam had already taken Alan inside, and Edgar was confused as to how he'd gotten in. The question died on his lips when he entered the trailer and found Sam sitting beside his brother and carefully holding a cold pack to Alan's head. He'd gotten rid of Alan's jacket and boots, and it reminded Edgar of a time back when they were younger, a hunt just outside of Santa Carla that hadn't gone well. Sam had saved their asses back then too. He wondered, had he been human? Or was he already a blood sucker by then?

He fact he couldn't tell was something that played on his mind a lot.

"He's alright. Just a bad bump. No bleeding or anything serious. Will probably have a hell of a concussion though." Sam said, not looking up from his task. "That was freaking close Edgar. How the hell did one raver turn so freaking many so fast?"

"The victims were in a confined place with plenty of visitors." Edgar guessed, "Probably would have turned the rest of the home by tonight if we hadn't shown up." 

"Your a dumb ass." Sam said, looking up sharply. "Taking on a god damn Master on you own. I don't know how you got so lucky."

"You found the comic."

"Yeah. Thanks for the heads up you might be to dead to keep an on things."

Edgar felt a tiny bit guilty for heading off to fight and leaving no one to keep an eye on the Emerson's, but he had more important things to ask."

"How did you know we were in the care home?"

I was on the island. Couldn't reach you through all that damn fencing, but I did see." Sam suddenly grinned, "Nice going with the holy water trick."

"You've been following us?"

"I had to. I had to save you ass last night too. The local population has sky rocketed after that rave."

Edgar crossed his arms, glowering, "What do you mean saved our asses lat night. We were doing fine!"

"Oh please, I had to take care of the fledgings sneaking up on you." 

"What Fledglings!?"

"Precisely!"

"Sam?"

The two turned together, seeing a groggy and confused Ala sitting up and looking at Sam with wide and confused eyes. 

"Erm...hey Alan."

"You..your meant to be dead."

"Yeah, about that..."

He looked at Edgar then, brow furrowing. "Did you lie to me?"

"Alan," Edgar stepped forward, making it easier for his Brother to focus on his, "Lie back down, you took a hard hit to the hea-"

"You said he was dead you jack ass!" Alan snapped grabbing Edgar's collar and giving him a weak shake, "Why would you do that!"

"I can explain. There, there was a plan in place."

"What plan!"

Sam watched for a few seconds, amused at the two but deciding that Alan didn't deserve the confusion in his current state.

"Alan, let go of you brother, he needs to breath." Sam said, and sat down at the table facing them. "I'll explain it all."


	4. Chapter Four

Sam explained everything. Alan did his best to keep up but with his brain so fuzzy all he could do was try. He had a feeling that by morning he would probably forget most of what he been told. And then Edgar would have to re explain it all the next day.

After what seemed like forever and Alan accepted a glass of water and one of the painkillers Edgar had that wasn't technically legal to own without prescription. 10 minutes later he was asleep.

"You care to explain how you managed to get into my trailer without breaking the salt line it." Edgar asked.

"Oh I had to pull a little mind game to get Alan to do it for me. How else was I going to get past it."

He wasn't happy with that at all but he could understand why Sam had to do it. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to his brother, checking the lump that was now horrifically bruised on his head. People were going to ask questions about that so he'd need to make sure him and Alan had a decent story before they went anywhere. And possibly try and beg forgiveness and hope his brother didn't try and strangle him again. After all Alan wouldn't be happy that he had lied about Sam's death or that he'd been helping Sam. Ok so he'd been dropping by to check on Lucy every now and then and making sure that Michael and Star were ok. Once or twice he had even seen Nicole and Chris, who were both doing a lot better. A little freaked that vampires were real but okay.

But he was still helping. Still communicating with Sam like he was still their oldest friend. Like he was still human.

But he would have to get used to it, because if Sam hadn't found the Master that was after him then they would need to be on guard now. Because anyone one of them was a target get could be used to get to Sam. Which meant they would have no choice but to try and work with him until the threat was gone.

What about your Master problem, any news."

Sam pulled a face Edgar knew from their teen. It was the one he pulled when he was trying to come up with some bullshit to cover his tracks.

"And I want the truth, not lie." Edgar said, standing up and heading to his kettle, "Still can't lie worth a damn."

"I can lie just fine!" Sam said, "Just not with people who know me too well."

"So what is it you've learned." 

Sam looked highly uncomfortable for a few minutes. "There is a tiny, miniscule possible the master of my line was....." he took a breath he probably did need and muttered something under his breath. 

Edgar turned to face him with a scowl, "Seriously, Just say it."

"Max."

The room went cold. Edgar stared at Sam for several second before finally saying, "What?"

"David and his crew obviously weren't the only vamps he turned Ed. Look like my maker was a childe of his, or at the very least a descendent."

Ed turned away for a second, then took several deep breaths before going to the cabinet besides the bed and pulling out a baggie, then a cigarette before heading out of the trailer. Sam followed, and heard a lighter seconds before the familiar smell of Mary Jane hit the air. Edgar had never been much for vices, but as he got older this one had crept into his life. Honestly, it could have been worse. More than one hunter was lost to booze, more to the harder drugs and pills.

He found him leaning against the side of his trailer, the moon light making him look paler and smaller than he was. Sam was suddenly reminded of a night so many years ago, back before they'd known he had turned, just on the boardwalk outside the back of the comic store, legs dangling over the side as they past a cheep bottle of booze between the, high off the adrenalin of a hunt and then and there he'd wanted to do it. 

But that was the past, and like so many things was tainted with melancholy. 

After several minutes, Edgar spoke, "Sometimes I wish we'd never given you that comic."

That hurt. Sam felt it like a claw in his gut.

"If we hadn't have approached you, you never would have called." he turned to Sam then, eyes so sad, "We were so close to giving up then. No one believed us, and we doubted ourselves. If you hadn't have shown up, maybe we would have moved on. Forgot about vampires and monster and...been normal." he took another deep inhale. "Run the store, maybe opened a surfing workroom. had a life, maybe a family." he stared down at the floor for a second, before looking up with a wet look in eyes, "You know Alan was offered a full ride at college? He didn't tell me till years later. Had a real talent for math. Could have been an accountant or something, getting chubby in middle age whilst he raised a few kids. Instead he's lying on my bed cos a fucking vampire threw him across the room."

Sam stepped closer, and Edgar let him. He didn't touch, though he wanted to, wanted to reach out and lay a hand on his shoulder, let him know he was here.

"I could have been the cool uncle who taught them how to surf and how Marvel is way better than DC. Could have run the family comic store and got angry about how the new stuff id crap or...or...." he trailed off, staring at nothing and trying to get his emotions in check. "I wouldn't be here, wondering if the thing next to me is still my friend or not."

"I am still here Edgar." Sam finally said, voice quiet, inching closing but still not touching. "You know this. When I first turned, when I helped you hunt, was I any different then?"

Edgar wouldn't look at him.

"When we drank beer and argued over bad movies, did I seem like a monster. When I helped Alan carry out of that lair near Vegas, Didn't keep you awake with bad jokes?"

Edgar held his gaze, breath smelling of weed and smoke and heart jack rabbiting in his chest. He was regretting coming out here now, letting his guard drop, but there was a part of him, a sad, lonely part that desperately wanted this to be true. That his friend was standing next to him. 

"So your the last of his line, right?"

"Year."

"But your not a master, are you?"

"No Ed."

"Then you can't be the last of his line." Ed said, "The masters power gets inherited by the next powerful vampire in his line should he be killed or gets replaced by whoever killed him. Then that master has to rebuild from there, making new vamps."

Sam felt so stupid as Edgar explained it. He wasn't a master, no where near old or powerful enough. He never turned anyone. One the vampire hierarchy, he was bottom rung. Nothing. No one should be chasing him. 

Unless they thought he could lead them to whoever was acting as the Master at that moment.

"Shit." Sam snapped, "Holy shit." he ran a hand through his hair, "That explains so much, why I can't get any real information out f anyone, why my leads keep going cold." he looked up at Edgar, grinning wide, "I'm the lead Ed!" he grabbed Ed's arms and laughed, "I'm the lead!"

"Good for you, now shut up!" Alan yelled form inside the trailer, sleep addled voice, and Edgar cracked up.

"Dear god, how is this my life?"


End file.
